muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
John Kennedy
John E. Kennedy (b. November 17, 1967) is a puppeteer who has performed on various Muppet projects since the early 1990s. Kennedy began building puppets as a child in his hometown of Plainfield, Indiana where he performed shows at local libraries. One of his first professional jobs was as a singing, dancing, banjo-playing puppeteer at the Indianapolis Union Station Festival Marketplace. While working on a bachelors degree in theater at Indiana University Purdue University at Indianapolis (IUPUI), Kennedy wrote to the Jim Henson Company and was invited to several performer workshops in New York City. Around the same time, Kennedy coincidentally landed a job as a dancer in the Muppet revue, Here Come the Muppets, at Walt Disney World. He relocated to Orlando, Florida, and in a few weeks found himself working beside Jim Henson himself. Kennedy would go on to work with the Jim Henson Company and the Muppets in a relationship that continues to this day. In later years, Kennedy developed a career as an author and has written two popular puppet making books, Puppet Mania! and Puppet Planet. He also hosts puppet making videos on the internet, builds puppets for various non-Muppet projects in the United States, and has taught MFA classes in puppetry at the University of Central Florida. Credits *''Dinosaurs: Baby Sinclair (eyes), Spike, Sid Turtlepuss, Bryant, Mindy, Richard (animatronic/radio puppeteer only) *Muppets on Location: Days of Swine and Roses: Dr. Teeth *Dog City'' *''Sesame Street: Ball of Wax, Bathtub (Episode 4606), Bip Bippadotta, Brownie Square, one of the Four Grouches Named Moe, one of The Friendly Froggies Five, Fred and Ned, The Green Four-net, Subject in "King Sneer," Thing Muppet, The Amazing Mumford (2018-present) *Stars and Street Forever: Telly Monster (assistant) *Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green: Additional Puppeteer *Lead Away!'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (video game): Dr. Teeth *''Muppets Tonight: Female Prawn of The Rock Lobsters *Aliens in the Family: Bobut (puppeteer only) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Alvin, the Alien from Malamaroo, Announcer, Armand, the Mayor's Servant, Backup Singer, The Birthday Bird, Celli, Downer Than Down Guy, Felix Finkledooper, Flitzpizzle, Hairy, Herbie Tidbiddle, Horace P. Riddley, Horton the Elephant, Irish Setter, Julian Jeremy Jaroo Jalloo, King Lindy of Lime, Little Cat C, Little Wimpy Guy (voice), Man from "Up With Folks", McZuff, Money Whozit, Mr. Dorfman, Milo, Mr. Knox, Muckster, Narrator, Nervous Whozit, Norval the Fish, Raffle Ticket Selling Kid, Rock Singer, Sam-I-Am, Singing Lion, Spaceman, Thaddeus, Uncle Docks, Uncle Dutter (assistant), Uncle Norton *Telling the Truth:'' Additional Puppeteer *''Elmopalooza: Additional Puppeteer *A is for Asthma'' *''B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula: Rile (puppetry), Additional Voices *Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor'' *''Muppets from Space: Dr. Teeth, Alien Gonzos, Beach Hippie, Fozzie Bear and Sam the Eagle (latter two, puppetry only) *CinderElmo'' *''Muppet RaceMania: Dr. Teeth *Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola: Gabe *Mastercard Commercial: Animal *Kermit's Swamp Years: Arnie the Alligator, Blotch *Muppets Party Cruise: Animal, Dr. Teeth *Animal Jam: DJ 1 *A Magical Halloween Adventure: The Amazing Mumford (on-set, Jerry Nelson looped dialog) *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Floyd Pepper, Angel Marie *Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''Muppets Ahoy!: Kermit the Frog *Sesame Beginnings: "Exploring Together" *Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' *''Pajanimals: Apollo (also Puppet Captain) *Coming Home: Military Families Cope with Change'' *''Julie's Greenroom: Toby *The Muppets Take the Bowl'' *''The Muppets Take the O2'' *''When You Wish Upon a Pickle'' See also * John F. Kennedy External links *Official site *John Kennedy at IMDb *ToughPigs.com interview, part 1 part 2 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Creature Shop Puppeteers Category:Animated Voice Actors